The Price of Freedom
by Arldetta
Summary: AU of the Red Door - What if Esther had a different plan for Elijah? How would it alter events? Please read and review, Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Awareness came slowly in the darkness. Senses stirred. The stench of rotting death filled his lungs along with the old scent of burning candles. So different from the smells of blood and the garage he recalled before pain and darkness.

Thoughts, memories rushed in and suddenly he gasped for air. His deep brown eyes flung open. The tomb that surrounded him danced with shadows from the flickering flames. So he was not where he should be, he mused. No matter, his visit would not be long.

Carefully, he took stock of his predicament and felt the cold metal binding his wrists. Gathering his strength he yanked on the chains that bound him to the wall. They did not yield. He felt that familiar sensation that accompanied witchcraft. So his mother did not want to relent her prize so easily. Finn would pay for his treachery. Once more he yanked on the chains.

A smooth voice calmly spoke from the shadows. "They will not break, Elijah." With measured steps, Esther emerged from the dark cloak that lined the walls. "My son. My noble, brave son. What has become of you?"

"Only that which you created, _mother_." Elijah spat with venom.

She paid his comment no mind and continued, "Love is what created you and love is what destroyed you. It was my love for my children that turned you into these creatures. And it was your love for your family that broke you first. Your soul was tortured even as a child. And as we ran from our home, from the pain of losing your sister, your birth could not heal your father's heart. Finn was lost and took no pleasure in you, he felt you a betrayal of the sister he lost. Mikael raised you as a warrior, without love or compassion. And yet despite it all, you are the most human of my children. Without you Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and even Finn would not have clung together for a thousand years."

"I would appreciate you getting to the point sometime this century mother, or at least before your host dies." Elijah spoke evenly with measured tones, just enough of his disdain seeping into his words.

"My point, as you put it, is that you bind this family together. And without you the destruction that they would reap upon this world would be beyond reckoning. Niklaus and Rebekah look up to their big brother and would follow your lead. I can offer you freedom from the life I condemned you to a thousand years ago. Give you new bodies, a new life, a _human_ life, filled with love and the opportunity to have a family."

"We are already a family. New bodies would sever us from our bloodlines; from each other."

"These are only bodies. Your souls would still be connected. But you would be able to love and care for humans without the blood lust or the chaos. And with hope, you could marry and have children of your own."

"Klaus had a child and your witches stole her from us."

"They weren't _my_ witches, Elijah. But I cannot condemn them for their actions. While I regret the outcome and the loss to our family, it was a merciful end to what truly could have happened. Be thankful the baby did not survive. But that could be remedied by allowing me to gift you with a normal life as well as your brother and sister. You may all yet experience the joy of parenthood."

"Your gifts always come at a high price. And after our last meeting, there is nothing you can say that could convince me of your _good_ intentions. Now release me, I will hear no more of your lies." Elijah pulled on the chains again to emphasize his request.

The witch turned away from her son. "We are not finished here." She began to re-arrange some of the items on the alter in front of her. "For so long, I wished nothing but happiness for you, my sweet child. And at one time, I believed you had found it, with Tatia."

"Do not speak her name!"

"I dare say, in her own way, she loved you very much. But her heart was impure. She could not fully love you. It was her games between you and your brother that I first saw how vulnerable you could be, despite your father's heavy hand. And if you were vulnerable, so were all my children. We already lost one of you and when we lost Henrik, we had no choice but to save you."

Elijah scoffed. "You are telling me nothing that I don't already know. Must I listen to your rambling forever? Is that my punishment?"

"No! I just want you to understand. To know the true path we lead. After your changing, we had no idea of the blood lust that would consume you. And when you came to me heartbroken and covered in blood I told you to clean yourself. Wash away the mess and you wash away the sin. But I was wrong, you simply buried the pain and truth. You are a mask."

Growing tired of her veiled attempts to help him, Elijah shouted, "Enough! It is time we end this little chat and get on with whatever it is you are planning."

Recognizing the stubborn streak the prevailed in the Mikaelson blood, she decided to indulge him. "Fine. I am willing to offer you two choices, that not only effect you but Niklaus and Rebekah as well. The first, you can take my offer to be placed in new bodies. To live out the rest of your lives and die as humans. The second to continue in the abominations that you are, however, at a far greater price than you may be willing to give."

Looking down, Elijah couldn't prevent the choking laugh that escaped him. Drawing in a deep breath, his muscles ached. The fight in the garage had been taxing to say the least. He was tired and hungry. Esther's heart beat was loud, strong and steady. Whatever it was she was offering, she believed in it. Not that that mattered. In Mystic Falls, her heart beat steady as she toasted to their reunion with the goal of linking and killing them all. No his mother died long ago, this witch in front of him was only a shell with memories that could cut him to shreds if he allowed them to.

Elijah hardened his heart. Cut off the emotions that could so easily overpower him if kept unchecked and glared the husk in the eyes. He would not give in so quickly. All he needed to do was wait long enough for Klaus to find them. "As I already said, dear mother, your gifts always come with a high price. For me to take option one and willingly transfer to a new, mortal body. I am certain you would wish for me to convince Klaus and Rebekah to do the same. I cannot make their choices for them, Klaus especially. And I am sure there is more to this process that you aren't telling me. And as for option two, killing you would be a much easier proposition to remain as we are and that is a price _I am_ willing to pay."

"Damn you, Elijah!" Esther slammed the alter in front of her before twisting around to glare up at the man who was once her child. "I love you. It breaks my heart to see the monster you have become." She stepped up to him, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek. He recoiled from her touch. "My burden was watching my children from the other side as each of you inflicted all sorts of pain and suffering on this world. I watched as my noble son dredged through the darkness. Your morals are your shield, wielded only as you see fit and cast aside at a moment's notice.

"It is true, there is more to switching bodies. As payment for this request, the spirits demand you be purified first. Lay out the demons that haunt you, strip down the walls you've erected to hold your emotions at bay and face the atrocities you have committed. You must be re-broken so that you can be mended. It will not be easy but you would be free from your past."

"To what end?" Elijah demanded. "You say that I must be purified and broken. So what then of my memories? You may rip my soul from this body and place it in another. But I will still have those memories. I can still feel the same emotions of what I had done. You cannot take that away from me."

"But I can, sweet child, need you only ask. I have already done so."

"You lie!"

"No. There is a red door in your mind that we have locked away those early days and the pain with them. If you choose purification, I will unlock this door. Show you the truth and set your soul free."

"There is no truth that I do not already know."

"But there is. However, I fear to unlock this door may break you beyond mending, which is why I have given you a second choice. Perhaps it is your love for this family that may fix it, if you are strong enough to bear the burden."

"And what is this second choice?"

"As I said before, Niklaus and Rebekah love you very much, they have always looked up to their big brother and you have always done your best to protect them. When I told you that to clean the mess cleans away the sin, you did not apply it only to yourself, but to our family. How many times have you cleaned up after them? Buried the bodies? Stamped out the fires? Hid the destructive path they paved? Not just to keep Mikael from finding you but because deep inside the monster, there was still a sliver of your human self appalled by what you and your siblings had done. You have taken the brunt of their anger to keep the peace. You a willing patsy to their crimes and you have never asked them for anything more than to keep the family together."

Incredulously, the vampire balked, "So I am the weak link in our family, because I _care_?"

"No, it is because you care, too deeply, that you are stronger than all of them put together, including your father." At that comment, Elijah's chocolate gaze found hers. "And it is that strength you would need to tap into to live out your lives as Vampires. This second choice will be harder than anything you have ever faced before and one I do not offer lightly. But it is the only way, I hope, to one day stop the destructive path of our family. If you be willing, I will leave this world, return to the other and never come back, unless you call upon me."

Elijah's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He could not fathom the game she was playing. After all this time she would simply walk away and let them be? Why? How? At what price? He had to know. Cautiously, he asked, "What would I have to do?"

Despite all that had transpired up to this point, Esther dropped her gaze, closing her eyes allowing a single tear to break free. She did not wish this on him, but she saw no other way. Banishing the ache in her heart, she took a deep breath and faced her son once more. "Nature's spirits were angry when you were created. They demanded balance. At first I pleaded for you all because I could not bear the thought of losing you. But after a thousand years I finally understand why they were angered. In those early years they had offered me a compromise, one that I refused to accept. And now, it may be the only way to save you all.

"Elijah, our family has caused much pain in the world and we have not received it in equal measure. True we have torn at each other, attempted to kill each other but we survived intact. We have made many enemies and yet we still stand. In truth we have not faced the consequences of our actions. The spirits ask that one of my children bear the burden of the others. Should any inflict pain and suffering on the world, one would pay the price, and with equal measure feel that suffering in return. For all the death and pain lashed out, one would incur the backlash. Blood for blood. From your father to little Rebekah, it was our bloodline that caused this imbalance, then it must be our bloodline that pays it."

It didn't take a genius to know what she was saying. Elijah stood tall. "I am no stranger to pain. I have lived with it for over a thousand years."

"That may be true but it would not just be your indiscretions, but Niklaus' and Rebekah's as well. And it would now include Hayley too, as she had Niklaus' child. Be thankful though that the child did not live, for with each generation it would be multiplied. If the child matured and continued the destructive line of our family... second generation, twice the pain. And if that child bore children... third generation, thrice the pain.

"You should also be thankful that your brothers were wise enough to accept my offer. With Finn and Kol's souls in different bodies, purified, then they no longer fall into our blood line. Their actions would be theirs to pay. Do you understand?"

Oh yes, he understood quite well what she was proposing. It was merely a question of what he was willing to do for his family, should her proposal be true. "If I accept this offer, accept the consequences of everything my family does, you would simply walk away from us, leave this world forever and never look back?"

"Yes, the spirits would be appeased and I could find peace at last."

"And what of Finn and Kol? Would they return with you?"

"No, I have set their souls free to live out a normal life should they choose. A mortal life. When they die, they will join me."

"What assurances do I have of this bargain? How can I know you will not renege on this deal?"

"The spell must be cast with another witch present, a witness if you will. I will choose someone other than Finn to perform it with me, as I fear he may not approve of this option. Once the spell is cast, if I even attempt to set foot in this world again it will break the spell and you will be free of the burden and the spirits will lash out at all of us. There will be no where safe for any of us to hide. However, should the pain ever be too much for you, you only need call my name and recite an enchantment and I will come and take your soul and move it to a new body. And hopefully by that time your brother and sister will finally be ready to do the same."

Elijah's gaze turned inward. She had given him a lot to think about. Could it be so simple to be free of her? To end this cycle of hatred in their family? To live without the yoke of their parents and finally have peace? It is possible, for Rebekah, for Klaus, for Hayley... for _Hope._ How could he refuse?

"It would be unfair to demand an answer now. I will give you time to think." He barely registered the words as she caressed his cheek. Slowly she turned and left him alone with his thoughts.

* T * O *

Outside the tomb, Finn waited for his mother. The moment she emerge, he pounced, growling. "Why did you lock me out, mother? I thought we had a plan."

"Plans change, Finn." She brushed past him and continued on her way.

Quickly, falling in step, Finn questioned, "How so?"

"I offered your brother a choice."

"Yes, to switch bodies or die."

"No, there was a third option."

At this, Finn stopped and grabbed his mother's arm. "What do you mean _a third option_? We never discussed anything else before."

"And that is because I believed the path we were on was the correct one. Now I am not so sure."

"And why is that? What has changed your mind?"

"When we first brought your brother here, I wanted to see what our chances of success were. So I cast a spell with his blood to see what the future might be. And all I saw was more pain, death and destruction. To continue with our original plan would mean that we would lose our family. So I gave him a choice."

"And what choice would that be, mother? And why did you not offer it to me or Kol?"

"Because my son, you would not be strong enough to handle it. And Kol has not mastered his own pain let alone others."

"And Elijah?"

"Would do anything for his family. Don't you see? Of all my children he is the strongest. He has been there for his family through it all. Shown compassion time and again when all others have lost hope. He has shown his faith that our family can survive in spite of our afflictions and prosper, make a better world."

"You think that somehow our sister and brother may still be saved as they are? Walk away from revenge and hate? It's not possible."

"It could be, once they realize Elijah's sacrifice. It was Mikael's and my love that destroyed this family, perhaps it is the love they share for each other that can save it."

"And what is this sacrifice?"

"Should Elijah accept, any suffering inflicted by our family will be delivered unto him. Niklaus' unyielding path of destruction may finally be tempered once he knows that his brother will suffer for each and every action."

"That's it? And if Klaus doesn't stop? We will stop him, right?"

"No. If Elijah accepts, then I will return to the other side. And I would implore you to live out a normal life far from your brothers and when it ends join me."

"This is some kind of a joke. It has to be. Mother, when we awoke in Mystic Falls, we agreed that we all had to die. When you brought me back it was with the intention of moving their souls or killing them. Now you're telling me we are going to let them live as the abominations that they are and just walk away? No, I won't do it."

"Finn! It is not your choice to make. Now go make yourself useful and find Kol."

Disgusted by this sudden change of heart, Finn gladly walked away. He stormed out of the cemetery and around the block, his anger and revulsion over the current events steeping in his mind. As he circled back around, a seed of hate settled in his heart. It spawned a plan that would at least satisfy his anger for a time.

* T * O *

Elijah could not believe what his mother proposed. It still seemed too simple. Of course it would cost him dearly. But what was a little pain compared to the happiness of his family? They would be free of their mother. Their father would meet his end - _again_ \- soon enough. Klaus was strong enough to kill him before, and he is even stronger now.

With the family feud over, the werewolves would no longer need to bow to the witches and Hope would be safe. She could come home. Every cell in his body screamed that Hope was Klaus' salvation, their _family's_ salvation. If Esther removed Klaus from his body, he would harbour the anger and hate forever as he would no longer truly be Hope's father. In spirit but not in body, not whole. Klaus would never accept their mother's offer. And the bloodshed would continue for eternity.

But with this deal, this sacrifice as it were, it would change all that. He could remain in this form and be strong enough to protect his family. He had to be. To Elijah the decision was clear as crystal. There was no other answer but yes. And he would tell Esther that the moment she returned.

It felt as if mere minutes had passed, and probably that was correct, when he heard the door to the tomb open. He looked up expecting to see his mother, however the person who entered sent a chill up his spine. Finn's expression was darker than he had ever seen before from his family. He wondered if something unspeakable occurred. "Finn? Has something happened to mother?"

"We have no mother." The warlock hissed vehemently. "She told me what she offered you. A chance to live as you are at a price. Perhaps, you don't understand exactly what that means _brother._ How about I give you a little taste!"

* T * O * T * O *

Well, look whose muse decided to pop back in for a quick tryst. Once again my daughter has pulled me into another fandom and this idea has been floating in my head for the past week, dying to get out. And so here it is. Hope it wasn't too bad.

Anyway, Esther's method of purification never really sat quite right with me. And given my predilection for Angst driven Hurt/Comfort (less the comfort) kind of fics, my mind toyed with another option. We have seen what lengths the trio would do for each other, despite the bumps along the way. Further, with my penchant for noble martyrs willing to step aside, forgo their own happiness for the benefit of others, my muse selected the noble stag. Now I am not sure exactly where this fic will ultimately end up, and depending on how much I want to keep with the series, elements here already propose concerns. As a result, I am curious to get some feedback, if at all possible. I find conversing with fellow authors sometimes helps me find direction.

In the meantime, I do have several more pages written and will continue to permit the rather organic process of writing and allowing the story to move me to press on while my muse lasts. So another post is forth coming, if desired. I do hope you all will let me know what you think.

As always, I thank you for reading, reviewing, faving and alerting. Until next time...

~Ari :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn! What are you doing?!" Esther shouted from the doorway.

Slowly, Finn turned to regard her, a maniacal glee distorting his features. "Here is your champion, mother." He stepped aside to unveil his handiwork.

Elijah was a mess, hanging limply from the chains cutting into his wrists. Head hung forward. Blood dripped lazily from his lips. Barely a scrap of material remained of his already shredded shirt. Fresh cuts and bruises lined his torso. None of which appeared to be healing at their usual vampiric speed. Clinging on to the last vestiges of consciousness, it took Elijah moments to comprehend the words spoken over him.

"What have you done?" She demanded again, stumbling toward the heap of broken flesh before her, unable to believe that her gentle son could do such horrors.

"I have done everything you ever asked of me, mother. Given you _everything_ including my life to set right the wrongs of our family. And you tell me now after a thousand years that you are just going to walk away? After all that we've done? After all that we have tried to accomplish? And just leave them to their devices? As the abominations that they are, you will leave them in this world unchecked and simply walk away?

"Well, I can't do that mother. Even if you have forgotten our goal, I have not. You say the he is the strongest of your children, that he alone could shoulder the pain that our family inflicts upon this world. Look at him mother!" Finn yanked Elijah's head back eliciting a groan from his brother. "Do you still believe in him?"

Everything hurt. Elijah cracked his eyes open to see his mother's reaction. He had to know. Was her offer genuine? Or had this all been some sort of elaborate charade to break him down? He was amazed to see the shock on her face and the tears in her eyes. As she neared, she reached out to caress his cheek and he was surprised to find himself leaning into her gentle touch. He watched her lip quiver as his eyes slipped closed once more. His strength was failing him.

"Yes, I do. More than I believe in your right now, Finn. Elijah may have his faults but he also put family first. But you have let petty jealousy cloud your judgment and twist you into something I don't know any more. I brought you into this world, more than once, and I can take you out again. You are no better than your father, filled with hatred. I thought you better, repentant for what our family has done, but you are without honour."

"My _father_ died the day we lost Freya. Elijah was a sad excuse for a replacement, along with all the rest. You should have stopped then, but no. Klaus is just a monster. You thought us happy in this new world? It was all a sham! Mikael only has eyes for Klaus, the physical proof of _your_ betrayal. And I will not suffer for your transgressions any longer mother. Say goodbye to Elijah."

In an instant both witches raised their hand and power sparked through the room. Darkness danced at the fringes of consciousness, but Elijah fought the welcoming numbness. With effort, he managed to peak through veiled lashes, unfortunately, there was little to see. Esther and Finn fought, flinging spells between them. Exhausted, he let his eyelids slip closed again. The outcome of this fight mattered little. He would either die at Finn's hands or live an eternity of pain once he accepted his mother's offer.

Mere minutes passed before the battle ended. Finn fled. Esther turned back to her son. She stumbled her way over and knelt in front of him. "I am afraid I have made you a new enemy."

If Elijah had enough energy, he would have laughed. Making enemies was just one of their family's many talents. Instead, he garnered his strength to say the only thing that mattered now, "I ... accept."

Esther winced at his raspy words and sat back on her haunches. Solemnly nodding, she revealed, "I knew that you would. I had already begun preparing for the ritual but after Finn's treatment you may not be strong enough to go through with it right now."

"Do.. it," he managed to whisper.

"I will. When the moon is high, which won't be for a few more hours. Rest, you will need your strength, but I will not feed you. I can't. It is the one aspect of my curse for you that I will not bow to now. However, the only blessing of that curse is that you will heal, with time. I will seal the door so that Finn cannot get back in here. And once we have finished, you will be free to return to your brother." Carefully she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his head. Then she stood and walked out of the tomb. Elijah finally allowed the darkness to claim him.

* T * O *

Someone was moving. He could hear them. Cautiously, he rolled on to his back, a futile attempt to relieve the ache of his body. A hand came up to massage the bridge of his nose, yet the burgeoning headache did not yield.

It took a few extra minutes than normal for him to recognize that something was different. Sitting up abruptly, his eyes springing open, Elijah realized he was no longer bound by the chains.

There was a witch a few steps away arranging items on the altar. At his movements, the witch turned and spoke, "Your mother should be here any minute. She instructed you be freed since she will be unable to release you after the ritual is done."

It was a simple enough explanation and Elijah couldn't help the words from slipping out. "Thank you."

She nods and goes back to her task.

Elijah sits and waits. There is nothing for him to do now anyways. He watches the witch for a while. He has never seen her before, not that it matters. After some time, he allows his curiosity to get the better of him. "Has Esther explained what it is we are doing?"

The witch hesitated for a moment then resumed. "Yes."

"Do you know what the spell will do?"

"Yes."

"And the details of the spell?"

"Enough," she said plainly.

Any further conversation was halted by the return of his mother. She was smiling at him. "You look much improved, Elijah. Your restorative abilities seem to have done their job." The bruises no longer colored his skin and the cuts barely visible. "Good. It is time. Are you ready, son?"

Hauling himself to his feet was more difficult than he anticipated, but it did not deter him. Elijah gave a curt nod. "I am."

"Then let us begin."

* T * O *

The ceremony seemed to drag on for hours. Elijah did not understand most of the spell but he caught a few words - _payment, sacrifice, family._ None of it mattered as long as it worked and their mother was no longer a threat to Hope.

He could feel the power swirling around them. The two witches stood before him, their arms linked. With their other hand, they had placed it on his shoulders effectively creating a half circle. The candles burned brightly. Their murmuring chants filled the space. Then suddenly, his mother's eyes popped open and she turned to him.

"Elijah, listen carefully and repeat these words..." She began and recited an incantation similar to the spell she was casting. He did as she asked. "Again. You must memorize them. It is what can call me back should you need release. Say my name then recite the words and I will be there."

For some minutes, Elijah spoke the words over and over until his mother was satisfied that he knew them by heart. Only then, she proceeded to finish the spell. "Once the link is broken, it will be finished." Her eyes sought and held those of her son's. "I truly am sorry for what I have done to you. It was foolish to defy nature, and yet love is a powerful motive which can be wielded for both good and evil. I do love you , Elijah. As I have loved all my children. I only wanted to set you free. But I see now the more I try and force that decision on you it will only cause you to fight back harder. I don't envy you this burden. Just know that I will be with you should you need me. And please, tell your brothers and sister, I love them. Always and forever." With that she pulled out of the circle.

Power spiked through the room. A pressure that started along the walls quickly drew inward until Elijah felt the weight of it grip his heart. He stumbled back. For a moment he stood and tried to place what was bubbling inside of him.

Closing his eyes, he reached out with his senses. The unnamed witch stood just beyond his reach. She registered as she normally would when he took in his surroundings. On the floor lay the crumpled form of Lenore and he knew without touch or examination that neither his mother nor her host lived.

Yet somewhere, at the fringes of his mind there were hints of awareness. Instinct told him that one close by could only be Klaus. He could almost feel the frustration. And there at the very edges were two little mists. It was only a strong sense of familiarity that suggested one was Rebekah, which meant the tiny essence next to her was Hope. There were others in the city as well, he assumed there was some significance to them. And yet one did not quite match the others. It was soft like Rebekah's but fierce like Klaus - Hayley, he realized.

So this new link between them allowed him to keep some semblance of a tag on his family. A feature that could prove useful in the future. That was provided he could endure what the spell truly did to them, _him._

"You're free to go, vampire," the witch announced. Elijah could detect a hint of disgust in her tone. She may have been willing to take part in this little ritual his mother cooked up but she didn't have to like the fact he would be free to cause trouble afterward.

Calmly, the vampire spoke, "Before I leave, my mother mentioned that only you knew of what we were up to here. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"So no one else could perform this spell ever again?"

She scoffed. "Not that anyone would need to, but yes."

"Good." In the blink of an eye, the girl's neck was snapped. Almost in the same instant, Elijah felt a shard of hot white pain emanate from the base of his neck and down his spine. It was so sharp and so sudden it stole his breath. It took him another moment to realize he had dropped to one knee. "So, that is what it will be like." He gathered himself up. Quickly, he took one of the many candles lining the tomb and tossed it carelessly onto the alter. Whatever ingredients or scribblings that were there were soon consumed by the flames. He did not linger long enough to watch them turn to ash.

* T * O *

Klaus was fuming as per usual. Stalking and stomping throughout their home. He had no patience and waiting he considered a form of torture. And here he was being tortured by time. His brother had been missing for too long and in the sinister clutches of their mother. Hayley and Marcel were scouring the Quarter for any trace of him.

The disappearance made all the more ominous as they could not seem to find their mother or Finn either. With all three missing it only spelled trouble in more ways than one. He kicked at a chair, knocking it over and grabbed some decorative bowl off the table tossing it across the room with a shout. Its broken shards scattering on the floor below.

The plan had been simple. Get the young wolves away from the witches and return home. How did it go so wrong? The wolves were in the Bayou and Hayley and Marcel were home. He didn't care about that traitorous Oliver. But his brother, that was another matter entirely.

Klaus hated to admit any weakness, not even to himself. But in his solitude with worst case scenarios taunting his every thought, he had to admit he feared for his big brother more than anything. After all, despite his continually raging temper, and all the horrid acts he had done against his own kin, Elijah had been faithful to him. He had shown him that it was ok to want his child. That the babe could somehow mend his heart where no one else could. They could forgive and forget and be a family again.

That was what they were fighting for now. A home. A family. Yet, his other brothers sought revenge. His sister on the run with his child. Only Elijah had remained by his side. But he was not here. And his heart ached.

Just then, he heard their gate open. Quickly, he went to intercept the intruder. Marcel strode in with purposed steps and a grim expression. Klaus could read the failure on his surrogate son's face. "Nothing?" He demanded. Marcel shook his head.

Once again his temper raged. "Damn it Elijah, where the hell are you?"

Marcel did his best to reason with his sire. "We checked everywhere twice and even three times in some places. There's just no trace. I have every single one of my guys out there looking and nothing. We know he's somewhere in the city. We'll find him."

"But in what state, I wonder? Esther has wanted us dead for so long. What could she possibly offer now? And I have yet to tell Elijah that our father is free to slaughter. This is all some sick, twisted version of a family reunion."

"Her concealment spell may be strong but we will find away to get past it." Marcel's thoughts drifted to Davina as they often did. He just wondered if it was still possible to convince her to help. After the fight with Mikael she was quick to leave. Dare he even ask?

"No matter. If we cannot suss him out then we will take this city apart stone by stone, if we must. Raze this city to the ground until Elijah is found." Klaus vowed.

Shock was an understatement for Marcel. After all the chaos, the backstabbing, schemes, plots, betrayals. All Klaus had wanted was his city back. Had fought tooth and nail to reclaim it. Marcel had clearly underestimated Klaus' love and loyalty if he was willing to destroy the very thing he coveted for his older brother. And for the first time in centuries he saw what Elijah had tried to show them all along. There was hope for Klaus.

While Marcel was lost in thought, Klaus pulled out his phone and dialed the other person in this city who cared for his brother whole heartedly. The instant he heard the call connect, he barked orders. "Hayley, gather your wolves and bring them back to the compound. It's time to end this." He didn't even wait for her response before cutting the connection.

Looking to his longtime friend, he commanded, "Bring your fresh recruits to me and we will begin once we have everyone together. Elijah will be home tonight. And Esther will pay for what she has done."

"Brother," a familiar voice called from the entrance way, "I hope this is not all on my account."

Klaus snapped around at the calm baritone. He couldn't believe it. Elijah stood as immaculate as ever in his doorway. In the blink of an eye he was there in front of him. Hands clasped around the back of his neck. The touch reassuring him that this was in fact real and not some horrid illusion. Klaus drew him close and hugged him fiercely. "Brother, you seem well. What has taken you so long to return to us?"

"I was held up."

Pulling back, Klaus' lip quivered. "She will pay for taking you."

"She is no longer a threat to us brother. She is gone."

"What? She would not give up so easily." Incredulous, the hybrid gazed warily at his brother. Stepping further out of reach, his mind began to race. "This is some sort of trick. Isn't it? She has done something to you. Twisted you to tell me lies. Get me off my guard. Divide us. Whatever it is she has done to you we will undo it."

"No, Niklaus!" Elijah snapped. This bargain was his to bear, alone if he must. None-the-less a bargain struck would be kept. "You will undo nothing. I speak the truth. Esther is gone. We - _Hope -_ have nothing left to fear from our mother."

"As if she would just walk away. After all that she's done."

"She has."

"No. Impossible. I don't believe it. What could she gain from such a strategy?"

"Our redemption."

Klaus laughed. He couldn't help himself. It all sounded so ridiculous. "Our redemption, dear brother? And how did she plan to accomplish that? With all the blood on our hands, we are beyond redemption."

"She made me an offer, us all an offer; she would transfer our souls into new bodies as she had done with Finn and Kol. We would live out our days as mortals free from our past." Elijah continued, forestalling the protest on his brother's lips. "However, I assured her we would not willingly give up our true selves. Nothing would wipe clean the slate of all the carnage our family has wrought. Even in new bodies our past would still haunt us."

"No truer words spoken, brother. Did your speech then deter her from her path, make her see reason after all these centuries?"

"No. In fact, I believe she had a plan to _convince_ me to see her way. However, I also sensed that her original intentions were abandoned in favor of another path."

"How so?"

"Mother and I did agree on one thing. That somehow we could still be saved. _You_ could still be saved. That we could find peace at last. A home at last. So we struck a deal. I would be free to return to you and she would never step foot on this world ever again."

"That simple? No deal with our family is ever so neat and clean. For her to walk away there must have been a heavy price."

"None that you need concern yourself about."

With that, Klaus' gaze narrowed. So his brother was guarding the terms that he and their mother set forth. If that was the game he wanted to play, then may as well take up the challenge. Truth will out, so they say. It would only be a matter of time before all will be revealed. He could wait til then.

In the meantime, Elijah implored, "Please, brother, rest assured that she is gone." Klaus grinned. Elijah relaxed knowing he had won the battle for now. "Perhaps, you can advise me on what has transpired during my absence."

Turning to Marcel, who had remained blissfully quiet during the brothers reunion, Klaus suggested, "Please do let Hayley know of Elijah's happy return. I am sure she would be anxious to hear."

The once king of New Orleans slipped his cell from his pocket and walked off to another part of the compound to make the call. He had already intruded on their conversation enough. He figured they would want to discuss the rest alone for now. He could wait for Hayley to get back before rejoining them.

Jovially, Klaus spun on his heel, calling after him. "Come. We have much to discuss." And headed for the staircase.

Elijah followed automatically. "Agreed." As he placed his hand on the banister though, he felt a quick sting in his neck. Cautiously, a finger massaged the spot and found nothing. Elijah dismissed the sensation and ascended the stairs. At the top, a mild bout of dizziness over took him. Shaking off the effects, he followed his brother into the study, initiating their conversation. "I must tell you, Niklaus. Finn was not pleased with mother's decision. In fact, he expressed his displeasure to me quite fervently." He said with a slight quirk of his mouth.

The wry grin did not go unnoticed though. Klaus knew Elijah's way with words. He chose each one carefully; revealing everything and nothing at the same time. There was more that transpired between his brothers. It would take time for Elijah to impart the details. So Klaus chose to move passed it for now. "So we have been freed from Esther's agendas only to gain others. Finn has gone rogue. And the little witch Davina has lost her hold over our father. He is free to hunt us down once more."

Klaus poured himself a generous helping of amber liquid, relishing the fire burning down his throat. Slowly, he stepped over to the fireplace and peered into the flames. "He almost had me, Elijah." The hybrid confessed. "After a century of running and hiding, I thought it over in Mystic Falls. But like so many of our family, death cannot keep us. This perpetual cycle of hate and death haunts my every thought. Mother wanted peace for us? How can we, when our whole family is cursed?"

Elijah tried to focus on his brother's voice; the meaning of the words spilling from his mouth. He registered the anguish, the despair. But he made no move to console the man. Instead, he focused on staying upright. Since imparting his information, Elijah has felt several additional stings along his neck. To further his dilemma, what energy he had left after his ordeal was swiftly draining from his body. Hands clasped tightly to the back of a chair, knuckles white from the strain. He heard himself speak, attempting to reassure his brother. "You have defeated father before, Niklaus. You will defeat him again."

"I'm not so sure," Klaus admitted reluctantly. "He was weak and it still took everything I had in me to fight him. I allowed myself to get distracted. If not for Davina and, oddly enough, Kol, casting a spell to render the stake useless for a few short minutes, I would not be here now. It gave Cami enough time to remove the stake. Had you been there I am certain we would have defeated father once and for all."

"I'm sorry, Niklaus. I should have been there." The words escaped him, soft and breathy. The world swam around Elijah. His neck felt raw. And after each sharp pang, he felt weaker and weaker. His body trembled. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs. He didn't understand what was happening.

Unaware of his brother's plight, Klaus smirked. "Don't worry brother. Next time we will face him together. Between us, we should be able to end it quickly. Unfortunately, we will have to wait until father has eaten his fill and reveals himself. He will come to us when he is ready. In the meantime, we should prepare. We still have Finn and Kol to deal with."

As the words slipped through the haze of his mind, Elijah clung to one phrase Klaus uttered. _Father has eaten his fill._ Slowly, the wheels began to turn. Father. Blood. The spell. His mother said that whatever their family inflicted on others, he would suffer. She had not known Mikael had returned. And their father was ruthless. If what Klaus said was true and he needed to regain his strength before hunting them down again, he would feed, draining his victims dry. And his hunger would be ravenous.

Is this what it felt like? The sting of the bite then weakness and an utter sense of helplessness followed by eternal darkness. How many bites had he felt? 10? 20? Another pierced his skin. Gasping he felt the world fall around him. In the distance, he heard someone call his name.

Klaus spun around at his brother's hitched breath just in time to see his eyes roll up in his head. In the doorway behind, Hayley screamed Elijah's name. One heartbeat he stood by the fireplace, the next he was gently guiding his brother's trembling frame to the floor. Hayley by his side, worrying.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I fear it has something to do with whatever bargain he has struck with our mother. Help me to get him in bed." Together the two worked in tandem to get the older man comfortable.

* T * O *

Well, this is the bulk of what I had written initially. Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad. I re-watched most of the end of season 2 again and have some idea where I'm headed now. Here's hoping my muse will stick with me to get this fic out. Please encourage her by sending her a quick review, she really loves them! Of course faves and alerts are always awesome too!

Quick shout out to Guest for the review. Hope you enjoyed this installment. ;)

Thanks again for reading.

~Ari :D


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah slowly drifted toward awareness. The familiar, soft mattress made him feel like he was floating on a cloud. And as he drew closer to the surface of consciousness, he could feel gravity pull him back to the earth. Energy began flowing through him again, yet his muscles still quivered and refused to do his bidding. He felt awful.

Soft, supple fingers caressed his cheek causing his eyes to flutter open. Drinking in the sight before him, Elijah smiled weakly. "Hayley," he whispered.

Hayley returned his smile. "Hey, glad to see you're awake. You gave us quite a scare." In truth, they were still scared. As far as they could tell nothing was wrong with Elijah. No wounds or marks. Just the thought of an Original fainting for any reason sent a chill up her spine. Watching Elijah collapse nearly killed her. He looked a little better than before. His skin was still clammy to the touch and pale but there was a hint of color to his cheeks that wasn't there previously. "Mind telling me what happened back there?"

"Nothing."

"Sure as hell didn't look like nothing. Klaus said you made some kind of deal with Esther, did it have something to do with that?"

"You need not concern yourself. I'm fine," he deflected.

"This is not fine, Elijah. There's not much that can take down a Mikaelson and you were out for hours. At first we weren't even sure you were still alive. Your heart was so slow and your breathing was so shallow we thought they had stopped. You still look like death warmed over." She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

Elijah absorbed the new information. Apparently, his slumber was longer than usual. Even when their necks are broken they can revive within minutes to a couple hours at worst. The worry in her voice suggested this was a lot longer. While his energy may have returned he still felt weak and drained. In the end, he had to concede her point. "Never the less, I will be fine."

"Maybe, but what about next time? I have a feeling this isn't going to go away any time soon. If we knew more about this deal we could find a way to prevent it from happening again."

"There is no preventing it. Not now anyway. Just let me handle it." Elijah attempted to sit up but his arms refused to support him. He flopped back on the bed with a frustrated groan.

For her part, Hayley watched him struggle, her heart aching. Immediately, she went to his aid, helping him lean against the backboard. She couldn't believe how frail he seemed. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "My god, Elijah. You need to feed. It's probably been days, since before the fight with the werewolves."

Elijah knew an instant before what she planned to do and for once his body obeyed him. A hand shot out to grab her arm. She was raising it to her mouth to bite into with the intent of letting him feed. He shook his head. "No."

"It will help you." And with surprising ease she broke free of his hold. But he continued to protest and reclaim her arm. Ignoring him, Hayley chomped down on her wrist.

In the same instant, Elijah hissed. An oh-so familiar burn mirrored her wound as her fangs pierced her pliant skin. He was surprised by how much it hurt. It was a pain he had felt a million times over. Only now it felt like the first time after their turning over a thousand years ago. When they were first made vampires, they were made to be invincible, but they still felt pain the same, if not more keenly, in their new form. Only time and tolerance allowed them to manage the pain so completely. _This_ , was not like now though, it was like the thousand years had been stripped away and every sensation was heightened.

His thoughts were interrupted when the open wound was pressed to his lips. Twisting away, he refused to drink. "No. Not from you. I can't. Stop, please." The protests poured out of him.

Hayley was on the verge of tears. "Please, Elijah. You need to feed. It will give you strength. Please."

"What is this all about, dear brother?" Klaus inquired as he entered the room. He continued his course to sit on the other side of Elijah. "You will need your strength if you are to help me deal with our wayward family. Now, listen to Hayley and eat. I'm sure you're aware that her bedside manner is much more gentle than mine. You don't want me involved any more than I am."

Despite the mild jab of humour, Elijah looked up at his brother and begged. "Not from her, brother."

"Fine." Klaus went to pull back his jacket sleeve and shirt.

Elijah quickly stopped him. "And not from you either." The older man swallowed.

Klaus sprang from the bed as if it had suddenly caught on fire, frustrated with his obstinate sibling. Elijah may have been awake but it was quite apparent that he was far from well. And there was only one surefire cure for a vampire, feeding on blood. Yet the older man was adamantly refusing the nourishment. Whatever was afflicting his brother, worried the hybrid immensely. And angered him even more. If Elijah did not want to share willingly, then he would have to demand answers. "If you are to regain your strength you must eat, Elijah. I will have one of our humans provide you a glass, from which you will drink brother and when you are better we are going to have a long chat about this deal you made." Fortunately, Elijah deflated under his edict and nodded. Klaus turned and left.

Minutes later a woman appeared with a goblet of blood. Hayley helped Elijah drink. Afterward, he asked to rest some more which she relented and left him to sleep.

* T * O *

Morning came. Hayley found herself at the table in the courtyard, lost in thought and attempting to eat some breakfast. Her mind swirled with concern. Elijah had returned but something was wrong. Whatever this deal was it was capable of rendering the elder vampire unconscious. That alone scared her to death.

And now he suddenly had no desire to feed. How could a vampire live if he no longer wanted to drink blood. Is there even such a thing as a vegan vampire? The thought was absurd and it offered no comfort.

Suddenly from above, she heard Klaus' booming voice emanating from Elijah's room. The sun was barely up and Klaus was already at it. She had hoped it would take a while before this nonsense would start. She may as well see what she could do to ease the situation. Zipping upstairs she entered the room.

* T * O *

"This is absurd. Yesterday, you barely had the strength of a child..."

"And as you can see I am revitalized. No need for you to concern yourself further, brother."

"I have every right to concern myself, brother. You promised me that you would reveal this deal and you will honor it." Klaus pointed at the man.

Elijah halted collecting his things from the dresser to face his brother directly. "I made no such promise. I merely agreed that we would discuss it however, as it is my deal, then it is mine to keep. You need only know what I see fit to share. Now, are we done here?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus demanded. He recognized his brother's actions as they argued. Elijah was intending to leave without revealing his bargain. And that did not sit well with the hybrid. "You can't leave now."

Hayley sped into the room and halted, taking in the scene with a quick sweep. Her hazel eyes turned dark as she put the pieces together. Without realizing it, she echoed Klaus. "Where are you going? You shouldn't leave until we have this deal thing sorted out."

"My sentiments exactly." Klaus grinned, glad to have support for once. "Even the little wolf can see that leaving now would only make this situation all the more difficult. Especially since you haven't bothered to explain it to us."

Sighing the elder Mikaelson went back to his task. "I have already explained all you need to know. Mother and I have agreed to let us live out our lives as we are and she leaves. In the meantime, it may be best that I help Marcel get his new recruits in order. So, I feel that joining Marcel in Algiers would be beneficial to that cause."

"So you would leave us here while you deal with this new complication on your own? And without you in sight, it is in turn supposed to make it easier for us not to worry about it, brother? Well your absence will not dispel my concerns for you. And it will not stop me from searching for a way to break this bargain on my own."

At that, Ellijah threw down the clothing in his hands and stalked over to his younger brother. "You will do nothing to break this, Niklaus. Do you hear me? If you break this, our world will collapse. I will not allow it."

Hayley joined the fray. "Then just tell us what's going on. If we knew how to help you, it would make it easier for all of us to handle it."

Straightening his blazer, Elijah turned back to his task. "It is mine to bear. Leave it to me."

"Why are you being so damned stubborn about this?"

"Because sharing the details will change nothing. There is nothing you can do to stop it, change it, share it, or break it. And if you choose to go behind my back to break it, you condemn this family. We will be torn apart irrevocably."

Klaus leaned back, realization hitting him suddenly. "It's no use, love. For the sake of our family it appears that Elijah has martyred himself in some fashion. How long do we have?"

"I am not dying."

"Then tell me what we're dealing with, Elijah. Something happened last night and we feared that we might in fact lose you and we had no idea how to stop it."

"We just want to help," Hayley added.

At her pleading tone, Elijah closed his eyes. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason he felt he needed to keep the details to himself. It was something he felt compelled to do. Perhaps it was his own mistrust of their mother still plaguing his mind. He had the feeling she wanted the rest of the family to know his plight. That somehow by sharing the knowledge it would invoke the remaining Mikaelsons to change, repent, become the people she had wanted them to be by her original offer. But there was still danger on the horizon. And if they held back for even the tiniest reason it would give their enemies an opening to defeat them. And they could not accept defeat. Not now. Not when they finally had _Hope_.

Taking in a deep breath, Elijah turned to them. "I know. And that is all I want to do as well. This family has always been my top priority. You must trust that that is what my intention is and that I must deal with it on my own."

"Family is not one person, Elijah. As you have often told me, Family is Power. As much as you want to do this on your own, you will never be alone." Klaus had closed the gap between them as he spoke. "Stay. Please."

Elijah couldn't keep the small smirk from showing. How times had changed. He never thought he would ever hear Klaus repeating his own words back at him. The student had finally heeded his lesson. "I will stay." He decided. "For now."

"Good." It was enough for Klaus. And uncharacteristically, he reached out and pulled his older brother into his embrace. Affection was not something they shared very often with each other. It had always been easier with Rebecca. But the two men were often stubborn and kept their boundaries high. However the past few days had been taxing and fear still clung to Klaus' heart but for now he just wanted to relish his brother's presence.

As for the other Original, how could he deny his younger brother anything? These moments were rare indeed. He had to put up a strong front and Klaus always used anger as his shield. Still after all these centuries, he remembered the little boy from long ago and after the beatings from father, he tried to comfort that child at night. Oh how he still fought to protect that child. All his younger siblings. The loss of Henrik and even Kol in Mystic Falls still burned in his chest. The pain of his failure to protect them lingered after all these years.

It felt as if a hand tore through his skin, gripped a rib tight and ripped it from his chest. And then another rib yanked from its place. One by one, torn free from his body, slowly exposing his heart. It was excruciating. Twenty-four cracks. In the distance he thought he heard screaming. For a moment there was blessed numbness after the last break of bone along the sternum. Then something powerful gripped his heart, wrapping it with hate and anger, before it was pulled from its cradle. "Father!" He screamed before darkness claimed him.

If not for the fact, he was already holding Elijah, Klaus may not have realized something was wrong at first. Initially, the embrace had been an apology, acceptance, love, all the things people shared in those beautiful unspoken moments. He knew the instant it changed. He felt the older man stiffen. Heard the soft gasp. The building rumble before the screaming started. How the comforting hold twisted to a desperate clutching. Crying out for their father. Then nothing. The man hung limply in his arms. Lost. All he felt was lost. What was he supposed to do? Without even realizing it, he pleaded aloud, "Help me. Please. Someone please help me!"

Soft, smooth arms wrapped around both men. "I'm here," Hayley said.

Klaus had forgotten that she was there. Nodding, he allowed her to guide them toward the bed. They had almost reached the edge when there was a sharp intake of air and Elijah broke free of them, falling backward and scurrying away like a frightened child.

Frantically, he drew deep lungfuls of air in, his hands clenching repeatedly at his chest. For a moment, he thought their father was in this room, torturing him out of spite. It took another minute until he realized it was just some poor soul that his father had simply vivisected in his typical rage. He gazed down at his chest, finding no scars or marks, confirming his thoughts.

"Elijah, please..." Klaus' choked words broke through his thoughts, shattering his heart. Within that simple plea he heard the agony, fear, desperation battling within his brother. Emotions that were not common for their family. Deep chocolate eyes sought out the bright cerulean above him and locked. They sparkled with fresh tears. "I don't know how to help you and its tearing me apart." Klaus reached out and cupped the back of Elijah's neck, drawing him up until their foreheads touched.

Comforted by the reassuring presence above, Elijah spoke softly in the space between them. "It was father. He was in one of his rages."

"How do you know this?"

"A byproduct."

"Hayley!" A new voice shouted from the courtyard. "Hayley!"

Klaus glanced back at the mother of his child frowning. "Deal with him, now." Hayley reluctantly obliged and darted from the room to quiet Aiden. Once they were alone, Klaus regarded his brother again. Elijah seemed to be recovering from his most recent incident. "What do you mean byproduct? No more pretenses, you must tell _me_ what is happening, if no one else. You cannot shoulder this burden alone."

"But I must, brother. There is no other way."

* T * O *

As Hayley approached the banister, she could see Aiden searching the courtyard. He spotted her and they met at the base of the staircase. "What is it?" She demanded, urgent to get back upstairs as soon as possible.

"It's Oliver. Vincent has him and he is planning to make an example out of him for betraying the witches. He made an announcement that Oliver will die at midnight. We have to save him."

"Of course we're going to save him," she reassured the werewolf. Her gaze darted quickly up toward the room she just left. Sighing, she added, "Unfortunately, we might have to do this on our own."

Aiden frowned. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to offer any help of my own. I can't blow my cover with Vincent. If I do, we're all as good as dead."

"No. It's better we have a man on the inside. With those moonstone rings, the pack answers to Vincent. What we need is an Alpha. I have to find Jackson."

"Best place to look would be the Bayou. We grew up there. If he went into hiding it would be there. He knows every rock and tree."

"Looks like I'm going hunting. In the meantime, you find out what you can about Oli and let me know. We will save him." She vowed, leading him toward the entrance.

Cautiously, he asked, "You're not going to let them know what's happening?" His gaze flickered up to where she looked before.

Her eyes followed his and lingered as they walked. Reigning in her conflicting emotions she stated, "No, they have more important concerns to deal with right now." And she left it at that. Aiden was smart enough not to push any further and the pair left on their respective missions.

* T * O * T * O *

Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm working on how certain events will play out given the new circumstances. I hope you don't mind as I start setting things back up to keep with the time line. Some aspects will shift a little bit, others a lot more. Either way I am trying to do the show and characters justice.

Thank you all for reading! Quick shout out to _Guest_ \- Thanks! I also enjoy the dynamics between the brothers. And they are fun to write. ;)

Keep those faves, alerts and reviews coming please! My muse thanks you with more chapters. ^_^

Until next time,

~Ari :D


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in contemplation, Klaus watched as his brother slowly rebuilt his composure. With each steadying breath, Elijah straightened himself up, looking poised even as he leaned against the side of his bed. Many times, Klaus marveled at how his older brother could portray such prominence and stature even at the most undignified circumstances. The only thing betraying this calm facade was the clenched hand that still lingered at his chest.

Yesterday's mishap was still a complete mystery. Elijah had not imparted any new information in that regard. However, the hybrid was taking the few bits of information he collected from the most recent episode and what little his brother did say about the deal. Elijah had bartered himself in some capacity that much was clear. Although he did say that death was not the ultimate outcome. _What could be worse than death?_

During this last incident, Elijah had cried out for their father. And the man confessed that somehow he knew what their father was doing. Some sort of byproduct of the deal. So there was a connection between Elijah and Mikael. Yet it made no sense. What would such a connection garner? As far as Klaus knew, Esther was not aware of Mikael's return. Why connect father and son when the father was already considered dead?

Vexed, he found himself asking again, "How did you know it was father? How did you know he was in one of his rampages and why did it affect you?"

"Please, brother, do not press me on this," Elijah wearily beseeched the man.

"You expect me to watch you suffer in silence? Yesterday, you collapse for no reason. And just now, you screamed," he swallowed, the pain filled sound reverberating across his memory. A shudder ran through him. "You screamed as if you were being ripped apart." The backs of his eyes stung, his throat tightened. "And there was nothing I could do to help you. _Nothing_. You have always been my pillar to lean on. Even in my darkest moments, you stood by my side. How am I to repay my debt when there is nothing I can do to prevent your suffering?" Tears slipped free.

Elijah was stunned. In all his memory, he doesn't recall seeing his brother so unguarded, so unraveled. Even the mourning of his daughter had not shaken the hybrid so thoroughly. (Maybe not for her death but the absence of her light in his life.) For the first time in years, Klaus looked vulnerable. The man was crying for someone other than himself. His heart was open. Elijah feared for his brother in such a state. The pain he felt before, now reflected in that crystal gaze. He did not want him to get hurt. In that moment, Elijah realized the true purpose of his mother's deal and that the price would be higher than he ever imagined.

He had always believed that Klaus could be saved. Find redemption from all the anger and hate that plagued their family. But Klaus had sealed himself off from emotion, discarded the human side of himself and locked it away. Yet Elijah knew even though his emotions were buried deep down, that they were still there. He had assumed that Hope's birth would draw them back out. But after the funeral, Klaus seemed to close himself off even more. Now? That innocence from centuries past slowly began to emerge. And all for a brother's love.

Elijah had always worked to protect his family, even from themselves. He had remained focused to that task for centuries, bargaining and positioning so that they had a home in New Orleans. Free from Mikael and the fear he invoked. That focus demanded his attention continuously, from acquiring a home to cleaning up every little mishap their family created. So much so that at times he wasn't able to provide the love and guidance he should. Yet somehow his younger siblings did know he loved them. That he would do anything for them. And at times, they abused that love to their own gains. Still he did not fault them, rather loved them unconditionally.

And for the first time he saw how love could be used to break down barriers and shatter even the strongest of wills. Klaus was devastated by his inability to help his brother. Elijah found himself damned either way. If he confessed the terms of his arrangement, Klaus would be obliged to hold back in order not to hurt his brother further. Worse still, if he kept the details to himself, Klaus would seek out any way to discover the truth in order to break the pact. And that could _not_ happen. As if to reiterate his thoughts, the hybrid breeched the silence in soft tones.

"I am unaccustomed to feeling helpless. Yet that is what you are asking me to be, helpless. You suffer and I am doomed to stand by and watch. Why would you ask that of me, after all we have been through? Why, brother?"

"It was never my intention to hurt you. I merely saw an opportunity to free us from mother's wrath. A way to keep you, Rebekah and Hope safe."

"And what of you, brother? From what I have seen, you are not safe."

"But I am alive, and as I am. Just as you and Rebekah remain your true selves. We are still a family. And with mother gone, we will rid this world of father and Finn and Kol if necessary, then Hope will be free to come home. That was all I wanted. Nothing else mattered."

"You are wrong brother. If our family is not whole, then we have won nothing. You suffer some mysterious affliction that appears to have no limits. It breaks my heart to see you like that."

"I know, brother. And for that I am truly sorry. It was for this reason I thought it best to move to Algiers. I did not want you to have to worry about me. You would still be free to do whatever means necessary to protect this family. I fear that my deal has compromised us far more than I ever anticipated. If I remain, your concentration would be divided. It would leave you and this family vulnerable. Perhaps it would be better that I leave."

"And as I have already told you, your absence would not make me worry less. And if you are to be rendered incapacitated so easily, _you_ would be even more vulnerable to attack by yourself. How would I be able to protect you then? No, brother, it is better you stay here regardless. How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

"Good, perhaps we can continue this discussion over some breakfast. I am famished." Klaus stood and held out a hand to the older man.

Elijah accepted the help cordially. He was already dressed when Klaus entered this morning, before their argument. He was hoping to have skipped out before anyone was the wiser. Unfortunately, Klaus was an early riser too. Perhaps, this was for the best. Unless Elijah was able to know exactly what his family was doing at all times, he would be unable to predict when this affliction would rear its ugly head. And if he cannot learn to control this torment, he would indeed find himself vulnerable far more often than he would like. And it's not like there were legions of people they trusted enough to safeguard him during those times. No, he needed to put more thought into his predicament. For now he would concentrate on other matters. Finn, Kol and now their father was still out there.

* T * O *

Rage, frustration, anger consumed his thoughts. Mikael stared down at the mutilated corpse beneath him. He was almost at full strength and soon he would take care of the bastard once and for all. It felt good to be rid of these pathetic humans. If his clan lived today, endless bounty would be their reward. Humans had become fat and weak in their contentment. All the advancements left the world in comfortable bliss, ripe for those with stronger constitutions to plunder. He may as well enjoy himself in his freedom.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. Turning sharply, he found a man he had not met before but somehow there was something familiar about him. "Eager to die?" he snapped at the intruder.

"Is that anyway to talk to your son?" The man replied nonplussed.

Standing to glare at his would-be victim, the father of vampires spat, "I have no children. The abominations that were once my children will soon all be dead, by my hand. So again, I ask, eager to die?"

"Father, you were not always this bloodthirsty beast. I remember a time when you loved us, especially Freya and myself."

"Finn. You've changed." He observed with a sneer.

"As have you. And all because of one adulterous, corrupt woman. _She_ destroyed our family."

"Ah yes, how is sweet Esther?"

"Gone. Left, without completing our goal. Now, all I want is to be rid of the abominations we once called family. I believe this may be a mutual objective for us. Perhaps, we could work together to achieve that outcome."

"Why should I align with you?"

"Because we are _true_ family. Before all the lies and pain. Although in the end, she did one thing right. Mother transferred my soul into a powerful witch and I have the backing of not just the witches of New Orleans but also a pack of werewolves."

Mikael barked angrily. "I will not work with those filthy creatures!"

"And you won't have to." Finn held up his hands, attempting to placate the man. "I'll take care of them. Besides they are just the infantry, disposable. _We_ are the real power. And once Kol brings me the white oak stake nothing will stop us from killing them all."

"Don't fool yourself," Mikael scoffed. "Kol is on no one's side but his own. He won't bring you the stake. He helped the witch, Davina, block its powers so that bastard would live."

"Let me handle Kol. Mother may be gone, but he doesn't know that and he has been tasked to get the stake. If he wants to stay in this world, he will do as commanded or I will send him back to hell."

"So what of me? Am I to sit and wait for my incompetent son to bring me the only weapon capable of killing the bastard?"

This question brought out a malevolent grin from the dark skinned witch. It was the moment he had been waiting for. "Oh no father. In fact, you can help me hurt _both_ of your wayward sons."

At the cryptic, yet intriguing prospect, Mikael straightened in anticipation, eager to learn more.

* T * O *

Hayley had a successful meeting with Marcel and Gia, now she just needed to get an Alpha. She walked through the woods seeking out locations that contained smells beyond the native flora and fauna. It didn't take her long to sniff out a trailer that shared a familiar scent. Arrows sped toward her head, which she promptly snatched from the air. "You're going to have to do better than that to kill a hybrid," was how their conversation began.

* T * O *

After their meal, Klaus had called on their humans to fill some glasses for them. It seemed that Elijah's aversion to blood had diminished and he accepted the goblet without protest. Grinning at the small victory, Klaus toasted his brother. "Now that we are satisfied, we do have matters to discuss. Thus far, Marcel's contacts have been unable to locate Finn. From what I can tell, you were the last person to see him."

Elijah used a starched napkin to wipe at the corner of his mouth before discarding it carelessly on the table. His expression grim, and his gaze turned inward. "As I have stated before, Finn was not pleased with mother's change of plans. He has become violently unstable. As much as father is a threat, I feel given Finn's current mental state and power, he is the higher priority."

Klaus studied his brother intently. His darkened expression hinted at conflict, but it was the words he spoke that painted a clearer picture. Elijah's carefully chosen words spoke volumes once you learned to read between the lines. _Violently unstable._ So Finn had attacked Elijah while he was in their mother's custody. And by the older man's inner conflict, apparently, it had not just been violent but vindictive. Which garnered the question, "Does Finn know of the deal you made with Esther?"

Not willing to make eye contact, Elijah gave a single, measured nod of his head. Klaus flopped back in his chair as if he had been slapped across the face. After a moment to absorb this information, he asked, "Do you feel he has the means to use your affliction against you?"

At this, Elijah leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was only due to Klaus' enhanced abilities that he heard the softly muttered, "I am sorry, brother."

This was devastating news. Sometimes saying nothing at all can reveal more than words alone. It is in those empty spaces true evil thrives. Righteous indignation flared within him. "So Finn knows how to hurt you. Is that what happened yesterday?"

"No," Elijah stared vacantly at a spot on the floor, feeling utterly exhausted. "That was still father's doing. Fortunately, Finn cannot affect me directly through the deal. However, it is only a matter of time before he gains the means to do so."

"Is there a way to prevent him from getting what he needs?"

"Partially, but in by doing so it may bring about the same outcome." Elijah met his brother's clear blue gaze squarely.

The pointed glare, the cryptic meanings, and his inability to help, all fueled the bubbling fury inside him. "So basically, you are telling me you are damned either way. Stopping Finn may cause the same pain to you as anything he may hold against you."

The brothers sat in quiet contemplation. No answer to that statement was necessary, the elder knew. While the younger continued to feel impotent rage in his brother's plight. How was he to fight? How was he to defend those he cared about? So many questions left unanswered frustrated him beyond reckoning. In the end it was this swelling tide of anger that broke the reticence. "The time has come brother. If we are to defeat Finn and our father, you must tell me the circumstances of your deal."

But before Elijah could protest, another voice pierced the room. Confident and arrogant, the subject in question interrupted. "Perhaps I may be able to enlighten you, _brother_."

At the intrusion of their home, both Originals sprang to their feet, poised for battle. "Then do share, _brother_. I have grown weary of these word games," Klaus commanded.

Finn's knowing smirk, taunted the men, "Oh all in due time. Although I believe a demonstration may be more convincing." At this he addressed Elijah, "At our last meeting I gave you but a taste of what was to come, and that was only the beginning."

Not bothering to wait and see what Finn had in store, Elijah flashed toward the witch, intending to kill. And just as quickly, halfway to his target, he found himself crumbling to the ground in pain. His leg white hot from blinding agony. Klaus instantly moved to guard the man.

Chuckling, Finn commented, "Oh don't worry. It's not me you should be worried about."

Elijah's cry pierced the hybrid. He turned to find his brother clutching his arm to his chest. Realization struck like lightening. He spun back around and scanned their surroundings. "Father! Father! Show yourself, monster."

From the entrance Mikael emerged, dragging some poor schmuck with him. "Hello my sons," the man sneered. Then purposefully, he reached down and grabbed one of the human's arms and snapped it like a twig.

The victim had no reaction (obviously compelled to stay quiet), however, behind him, Elijah choked out a sob. Confused and torn, Klaus could only bear witness to his brother's torment.

Across the room, Mikael mocked. "I do hope you are enjoying our family reunion." He punctuated his words by breaking the man's fingers one by one. Elijah's gasps and whimpers emphasizing each break. Mikael's malicious grin widened.

"Stop this now!" Klaus barked. He took a threatening step forward.

Finn countered quickly. "Oh, this is just the beginning. But don't you worry, brother. I'm only here for a quick visit. Just wanted you to know that it's only a matter of time before you die, until then I want you both to suffer." With that, he turned and strode toward their father.

Mikael snapped his victim's neck, forcing another agonized shout from Elijah. Glancing off to the side a group of compelled humans entered the compound. Together the two elder Mikaelsons walked away knowing that their point had been made.

Growling in frustration, Klaus pounced on the humans, tearing them apart as their tormentors escaped. He used the brainwashed victims to release the unbridled fury within him, shredding skin, crushing bone. In his rage, his own screams drowned out the figure's behind him. It was only after he tossed one of his attackers further in that he noted Elijah's torture was not over.

A human leapt for the hybrid, and Klaus easily slung him over his shoulder and pounded him into the ground. His fist plunged into the man's chest; his brother echoed the man's shocked grunt. Glancing up, he saw the older man writhing in pain, his fingers clawing at his chest, lost in the agony bombarding him. In the corner of his eye he spotted movement.

The man Klaus had tossed before was recovering and was now making his way over to Elijah's prone form. "No!" tore from his throat as two assailants jumped on his back, hindering him from offering any type of aid. To his utter relief, Elijah heard the panic in his brother's cry and pushed past the debilitating pain.

Fresh agonies exploded over old ones, from the moment their father entered. It was the sudden shock and sharp burning within that initially brought Elijah down. Then wave after wave of blinding pain crashed over him. It took everything in him to keep from passing out. His stomach threatening to expel the breakfast he had finished just before this nightmare started.

Despite his own torment he knew his brother needed him. Elijah fought to break through the turbulent seas, but felt himself drowning. Each familiar sensation heighted a hundred fold. Elijah was no stranger to the aches and pains of battle yet this was different. His mind at war with his body, confused by the onslaught of shattered nerves but at the same time, none of the inflictions that caused the impulses shown on his person.

Fortunately, as each new burst of pain collided with the previous, his frayed nerves slowly began to numb. It was only due to this blessed detachment and the frantic terror in his brother's voice that managed to drag him to the surface. And not a moment too soon. Cracking those chocolate orbs open, he registered the threat instantaneously and rolled away before the foot stomped down. But the battle was far from over. Instinct took over and his fingers clawed their way into his foe's calf. He felt the mirrored sting in his own leg but indomitably ignored it. Pulling, the man dropped, the Original dispatched him with the typical snap of the neck. White pain shot down his spine.

In the meantime, despite his anger and current battle, Klaus began putting all the pieces together from the past few minutes. Previously, all of Elijah's episodes had been caused by their father in some aspect. Even now, whatever his father did to the human he held, Elijah felt their pain. He had assumed that the deal connected just Elijah and their father. But as he fought the compelled gang, he could hear his brother react to all of the humans suffering. In accordance with these findings, as Elijah countered his own foe, it was apparent he even reacted to the damage he inflicted.

Klaus easily tossed one of the pathetic attackers from his back and pulled the other round in front of him. These were the last two to be dealt with. And now that the situation was under control he had a theory to test. Never taking his eyes off the struggling figure of his brother, Klaus bit down hard into the neck of his captive. Just as he expected, the well-dressed man slumped back and placed a hand at his neck as if he could hold the crimson liquid in. A weak, desperate plea reached his ears, "brother…"

The instant Klaus drank his fill, he pushed the human aside. His other assailant was recovering. Quickly, he went to the human and grabbed him by the neck forcing their eyes to meet. "You will stop fighting us and you will do whatever I say." Two sets of crystal eyes dilated, confirming the compulsion had taken. Now that that was done, the hybrid sped to his brother's side. He scooped the larger man into his arms.

Elijah automatically began a litany of reassurances. "A moment, please brother. I need… just a moment." Breathing heavily as if he had run a marathon, the regal gentleman shuddered from exhaustion. Yet even that seemed wrong. As Vampires, they could move as fast as lightening without any consequence. Yet the man besieged by the previous torments seemed fragile in his arms.

Glancing behind him, Klaus called the human over. "Come." The stranger complied and knelt opposite Klaus. "Give me your arm," he commanded and it was done. He looked down at his older brother, still fighting to regain some semblance of composure. "Drink."

Elijah's eyes snapped open at the order. Assessing the situation in an instant, he began shaking his head no. "I can't…. I can't." Klaus grabbed the man's arm and leaned in. Elijah just as swiftly, held up a hand to block him. "Stop, please."

Stricken by the desperate plea in those mocha depths, the hybrid released the man with new commands. "Get a glass and knife from the table, bring it back here. You will then cut your hand and fill the glass." As his instructions were carried out, he returned his attention to Elijah. "Brother, how could you barter yourself so carelessly? Did you think me so heartless that I could ignore your suffering? When it appears that it is our own actions that inflict such pain upon you?"

A glass filled with the crimson viscous fluid that thrived in all living creatures appeared before them. "Now tend to your friends."

Once the human retreated, Klaus positioned them so it would be easier for Elijah. Again, he ordered, albeit more gently this time, "Drink." To his relief, the man obeyed. He also observed aloud, "So it would seem that there is a small loop hole to your deal. Once compelled, if they harm themselves, it does not appear to affect you."

Only managing a few sips, the Original pushed the glass away and attempted to sit up on his own. Unfortunately, his body betrayed him and he fell back against his brother. Sighing, Elijah cautioned, "That may be true, brother, but in battle it would be impossible to compel them all to stop fighting. Besides, it may work the first few times but once Father and Finn discover this, it would only be a matter of time before they would prevent it either by magic or vervain."

Klaus reluctantly agreed. It was only a temporary solution to only part of the problem. "Exactly how far does this deal extend, brother? Obviously, father, myself, you. You mentioned that Finn cannot directly affect you, I am assuming because he is in a new body, no longer blood. I take it then Kol would also be removed from your deal. Is there anyone else whose actions would affect you?"

* T * O * T * O *

Well, it's out now. Klaus knows, mostly. Also, some aspects from the show could remain mostly intact, so some conversations were left as is. There will obviously be some changes, I hope you enjoy the little twists to come.

And man, I am really starting to appreciate what the writers have to go through to keep up with all the characters involved. In most of the fandoms I write, it's really only about 4 or so characters that I have to deal with. Here there's like 12+. And it's difficult keeping all the story arcs in check even with minor changes. Definitely more challenging than I thought, but interesting.

In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Please keep those Reviews coming! They really inspire my muse and with more inspiration comes more chapters. And I will need the boost while we wait for new episodes to air April 1st. As always, thank you all for reading, reviewing, faving, alerting and even just clicking on the story.

Special shout out to: _Libsrocks_ \- Thank you so much! I do really try to keep the characters as they are, that's why we love them. ;) AND _Guest_ \- Thanks! Hope you liked it. ;)

Until next chapter,

~Ari :D


	5. Chapter 5

In the end, Hayley left without the Crescent Alpha, however she gained a new ally. At least, she hoped he was an ally. They were driving back to the Quarter to finalize their plan to free Oli. When she spoke with Marcel she did get some good news at least, Cami wanted to help with the distraction. And speaking of distractions, she was finding it increasingly difficult to drive. Every few minutes this new werewolf kept glancing in her direction. It was annoying and creepy. "What?"

The man shrugged and looked out the window. Determined now, she demanded. "You have been staring at me this whole trip, you have something to say? What is it?"

"I can see why he likes you. You are strong and passionate." Ansel commented.

"Yeah, well Jackson sure has a strange way of showing it."

"I wasn't speaking of Jackson." At her confused sideways glare, he clarified, "I was speaking of Klaus."

"How do you know about Klaus?"

"Jackson wasn't the only one to hear the rumors in the Bayou."

"And rumors don't tell the whole story. What happened between Klaus and me was a mistake. We were civil to each other because of the baby. Now that's over."

"Is it?"

His tone made Hayley glare more meaningfully. It didn't sound like a question, more as a means of confirmation. She began to wonder who exactly this stranger was. Unfortunately, before she could press the matter her cell rang. Muttering, "speak of the devil," she answered, "Klaus."

"Hayley, where are you?"

"On my way back to the Quarter now. How's Elijah?" For that brief moment of anticipation, she held her breath. Ansel glanced at her curiously from the corner of his eye.

"He will survive. We can discuss it further once you return. Care to share what's lured you from our home?"

"Vincent, Finn, whoever he is, has decreed that Oliver will die at midnight. We are planning to save him."

"So much effort for such a worthless wretch, little wolf. Don't you think we have more important matters to attend to?"

"You take care of yours and I'll take care of mine." She tried to pretend that the words didn't hurt her, even as she spoke them. She truly did want to be back by Elijah's side if only to make sure he was safe. But she also had a duty to her people. She needed to show them that just because she was a hybrid now didn't mean she was no longer a wolf. If this got the wolves on their side then that would be better for all of them. Steeling her heart, she added, "I'll be back when I know Oli is safe."

Klaus seemed to sigh and growl at the same time. However, he knew that there would be no stopping the new hybrid, especially since she was already hell bent on her plan, whatever that may be. His only recourse was to caution her as best he could until they can fully discuss Elijah's situation without prying ears. "Do be careful, love. Whatever you are planning, just know that your actions may have consequences for more than just yourself."

"You could help, ya know."

"I fear that may cause more trouble than what it's worth. I am assuming that you will have back up though, correct?"

"I'm not going in alone if that's what you mean. And I'll be careful. I'll keep you posted." With that she hung up and refocused on driving.

Beside her, the formidable werewolf commented, "It would seem your situation is far more complicated than I thought."

"You have no idea."

* T * O *

"It would seem, dear brother that Hayley is out to rescue that worthless Oliver from the evil witch's clutches." Klaus turned to regard his brother.

Elijah had been deposited on the couch where his stressed body could recover more comfortably. His designer suit wrinkling from his slouched posture. The man had his eyes closed and was massaging the bridge of his nose, all the outward indication he would allow of his previous discomfort. He spoke with as clear a tone as possible, "Perhaps our assistance would go a long way in her endeavor."

Klaus wasn't fooled. The simple fact that the man was slouching denoted how much residual pain he was hiding. Not one to sugarcoat the truth, the hybrid declared, "You are in no condition to fight, Elijah. Clearly evident from the mockery of a family reunion we just had. And I will not leave you unprotected." Elijah opened his mouth intending to protest, but before he could, Klaus chastised his older brother. "And do _not_ tell me that you don't need protection. You may be able to withstand some of the pain but you are far too vulnerable when it overwhelms you."

As much as Elijah wanted to deny it, he knew that it was true. Pushing himself up, chocolate orbs bore into the younger man expressing power and confidence that he did not feel. "I may not be able to fight but that doesn't mean we can't help."

"And how do you suppose we do that? I already told you, I cannot leave you here alone and I will not take you with me."

"No, but there may be a third option," Elijah announced as he stood, remarkably without difficulty. A new plan percolating.

Klaus' sharp gaze narrowed as he canted his head slightly. "What would that be brother?"

Emboldened, Elijah closed the gap between them. His voice tight yet firm. "You could lock me away, hidden, safe in my coffin. Dagger me, Niklaus."

Hissing, the hybrid stepped back as if burned. "No, those days are over, Elijah. And we have no assurances that you will be free of this bargain even daggered. I will not put you through that torment."

"We won't know unless we try, brother," Elijah continued to beseech the man.

"No, I will not." He refused adamantly. "Do not ask this of me."

"It is our best option."

Using his new found knowledge, he countered, "The act itself would cause you pain twofold."

"Not unless you compel someone else to do it," the older man reasoned. He took another step forward, his hand raised to support his position. "Hear me out, brother. It is not my intention to sleep in darkness for the rest of eternity. However, if it proves useful, it would free you to rid our home of these threats so that Hope may finally return. In truth, her absence hurts me far more than anything our father could do to me, as I know it hurts you. I envy Rebekah's time with her. If you will, let this be a test, should the dagger's magic negate mother's deal, then we must consider it a viable option to achieve our ultimate goal. Once Hayley is home and Oliver is free, remove the dagger and we will have our answer."

"And if mother's deal proves more powerful, then you suffer alone in darkness."

"That may be so, but I will be safe for the time being and that will be enough for now."

Defeated, Klaus blinked back the tears that threatened. "You sacrifice too much for us brother. Are we truly worthy of the price you pay?"

"Infinitely more, Niklaus." Elijah reassured the man, clasping his shoulder and granting him a rare, genuine smile. "For my family, I would give it all."

"Indeed you have, Elijah. More than we deserve. But know this brother, this family would be nothing without you. It is high time we start repaying our debt."

* T * O *

Davina stared into the broken mirror, chanting. Slowly it began to mend. If only her concentration wasn't broken by the infuriating man behind her. At his interruption, she bit out, "I'm trying to mend the de-linking spell that you broke."

Kaleb/Kol's unbuttoned shirt did little to help the matter. And he was quite happy to point that fact out. "Most girls like that sort of thing but you're not like most girls, are you Davina Claire?" He teased.

At least he cleared up one sticking point for her, he preferred to be called Kol Mikaelson. She started to wonder if there really was something more to the 'bad boy' of the Mikaelson clan. In many respects, most of his actions seemed sincere. But her current experiences with the Original family have been nothing but a shroud of lies and deception. And with over a thousand years of practice she wondered if it was even possible for them to live without the lies.

Their conversation was summarily halted though when Kol fell back hissing. She watched as something burned into his arm. Her heart clenched in sympathy. It was then that she truly knew that no matter who he was, she had developed feelings for him.

Kol announced unpleasantly, "Mummy dearest, calling me home. Looks like our holiday is over."

Astounded by the revelation, Davina questioned, "You're mother did that to you?"

"Yeah, she isn't fond of modern technology and she prefers not to be ignored. Time I report in. Wait here."

"Oh no, you aren't leaving this dump without me. You broke my spell and you're going to help me fix it. I won't let my friends die. And I'm not going to sit around waiting and hoping that you'll come back for me. No, we stick together."

"Ah, dear, sweet, Davina. You are one stubborn girl, but I think that's one of the reasons I like you so much. And the fact you're gorgeous."

"You aren't charming your way out of this. Besides, maybe we can get your mother to help u-"

"No! You will not be meeting mother dearest. Only me. She is hell bent on fixing my brothers, but she also had that provision wrapped up in the spell that changed us into vampires. If nothing else the twisted love she has for her children will not sever them from that link until she knows they are safe in new bodies. After she has transferred them, she plans on killing their bodies and all those sired by them to rid the world of the abominations she created. She will do nothing to help your friends."

Taken aback by the fervent words Kol spoke, which revealed more than just their mother's twisted mind but also her ultimate plans, Davina thought aloud, "Ya know, I'm starting to see why your whole family is so dysfunctional. Your father is a sadistic psychopath and your mother is a malicious bitch. It's no wonder you all turned out so messed up."

At that, Kol barked out a laugh. "Oh darling, how right you are. Mother's desire to save us from the evils of the world turned us into creatures far more evil than anything that could harm us. She should have known better, but she didn't. Now the world suffers. Guess it's time we try and fix some of the wrongs we made. Best we hurry back before she sends a reminder message."

"Fine, but I'm driving."

"Whatever you say, Davina Claire." Together they collected their belongings and left.

* T * O *

"What are you doing?" Mikael inquired of his eldest son.

Finn was coming out of the spell he just completed. "I'm summoning Kol. Made sure he returns, hopefully with the white oak stake."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we will force him to get it for us. It shouldn't be that hard to overpower Davina Claire, the time for gentle measures is over. In the meantime, it would be good to keep Klaus and Elijah distracted. I'll leave that to you. Any ideas?"

"Plenty. And what will you be doing?"

"Hopefully getting us more leverage over Klaus. I have a meeting later. Just remember when you are distracting my brothers that you not kill everyone you meet. Too many dead bodies tends to draw too much attention from authorities."

"Authorities? Pathetic creatures. They are of no consequence."

"They may be to you, but not to me. After this is over, I plan on staying for a while and I don't need them sticking their noses where they don't belong. So maim, break, whatever, just refrain from killing as much as possible. Besides the longer you can drag it out the more damage it will do."

"I gathered that much on my own. I do not answer to you, I will do as I please. However, in this particular case, as long as the bastard suffers before he dies, I will do my best to extend my time with the chattel."

"Oh, he will suffer. Even as kids, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were thick as thieves. If one was in trouble or hurt, the others would rush to their aid. If Elijah is hurting then so is Klaus, especially since there is nothing for him to fight against and any action he may take will add to Elijah's suffering. No, this is a fate far worse than anything they imagined. So do your worst, Father." Finn dismissed the man with a wave of his hand and a delighted smirk.

Of course, now that he was alone with his thoughts, the wheels began turning. What he said was true. The "trio" as it were, did rely on each other quite a lot. In fact, they were nigh inseparable, even when daggered, Klaus kept his siblings close. And with all the trouble lately, especially with Elijah's deal, where was their dear, little sister? She should have been back the instant she learned about what was happening.

The only explanation; Klaus hadn't told her. But why not? Why allow her the ignorance when he obviously needed her help so desperately. He could use her assistance in keeping Elijah safe. It made no sense. Unless, Klaus didn't want her to come back. And if he didn't want her to come back, there had to be a very good reason. Yes, an _extremely_ good reason. Now he just had to discover what exactly that reason could be.

* T * O *

The process of returning to the world of the living was actually a very slow and tedious one. Of course waking so abruptly after a hundred year nap was sometimes just as tedious. Usually a short reintroduction to the world was needed. It allowed for one to get their bearings and adjust to current customs and lifestyles.

Stretching out with magic was easy in those early days of reawakening. Odd, she found herself trapped in a mansion with dozens of disturbed witches. Absently, she wondered what brought them here and why they had fallen from sanity. In the end, though, their quandaries mattered little to her.

No, she had another goal. The last time she woke, she snuck into a Christmas party for just a tiny peak of the family she longed to be a part of. And in that little glimpse she soon found herself wanting more, _needing_ more. She vowed then that the next time she woke, she would finally confront them. Reveal her existence after a millennia. And desperately hoped they would welcome her home. But more than that, she might finally be free.

For now she would gather her strength. For if she was waking then so was Dahlia. It was only a matter of time before their mother's sister sought them out for power or revenge or both.

* T * O * T * O *

Good news is there's a new episode tonight. Bad news I won't be able to see it until later this weekend. In the meantime, I hope this tides you over til then. And remember the more comments you share the more inspired my muse is.

Again, please keep in mind I am trying to stick to the overall story arc for this series even though this is AU, so some scenes are variations of what was seen on the show. And in some instances don't change enough to fully warrant a re-write. So please forgive some of the glancing over scenes. I hope the new bits make up for it.

Quick shout out to _Guest_ \- Thanks again for reviewing! Much love for you. :) Hope you enjoyed.

As always, my muse thanks you for every click, fave, alert, review and all support offered to an inconsistent, self-doubting writer struggling to get all these stories out of her head. Until next chapter!

~Ari :D


End file.
